When December Ends
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: 5years after Haymitch Abernathy won his games.A girl very dear to his heart is chosen.Winning was easy compaired to what they face after the games an in 10years you'd think they learn that the Capitol doesn't lie looking stupid an revenge is sweet.HayAXOC On Hold no inspiration
1. Acting Helps

December Raine Fall that's my name but most people call me Ember I like that name better. I'm from district twelve I'm 16 and five years younger than are only victor Haymitch Abernathy. I'm from the middle class of District 12 not the Seam and not from the Town ether. I from a small housing area called the Ridge It's extremely close to the mines so if anything explodes we feel it first. We are feed better than the Seam but that doesn't say much, My father Felix Fall is a hunter by heart but he is District 12's principle so we have enough food, I also know how to hunt but everything I catch goes to a place called the Hub A black Market that we trade at. My mother is a towns kid her parents ran a flower shop that she now owns her name is Magnolia but most people call her Maggie like my baby brother and sister there twins and only 4. May Lee is my little sisters name and my brother's name is Aaron James, they don't understand the world yet to young and we all wish for them to stay that way but they want everything has to grow up.

Right now I'm sitting far up in a tree waiting to shot anything that comes by me. My long dirty blonde hair is up in a pony tail and my bangs **(Think Lolita bangs)** frame my almond shaped face and large blown eyes. Nothing came I had no game but at the moment I was looking for game just sitting. After an hour of nothing I went home crossed the gate closet to my house so I could go home and prepare for the Reaping. Even though my name isn't in there as much as a Seam child it's in there a lot I take tesserae for a set of twelve year old twins in the Seam one is mentally ill she can't focus and her mother says there are voices in her head The Games would not be good for her at all and her sister who has to stay and take care of her there both needed here and my cousins on my father's side. I once said that if ether one of them was chosen I'd take their place it's all I can do to protected them.

I walked in the front door of my home to find nothing dads at work so who ever gets chosen he can easily take them out of the school stem when they die in the Arena or take them out if they win which is unlikely. I hope in the tub and clean myself in lukewarm water not even that. I then get out towel dry my long hair and put it in a bun that appears to be falling my Reaping dress is laid out on my bed that I share with the twins well they have a twin bed they share but they normally end up with me before the nights over. My dress is a soft gray color that laces up the back, I but on flat ballet shoes and walked out of my room to fined dad waiting for me mom and the twins would meet us in the square at 2 me and dad would walk to the flower shop they both kissed me before I had to go stand with the youth my age.

A knew escort stood there she had bright purple hair and a accent that scream capitol if you asked me. He name is Effie Trinket and I know already I can't stand her. "Ladies first!" she calls and walked over to the glass ball that had the girls names in it.

"Addison Raine!" my twelve year old that hears voices.

Addison slowly walks past me but I grab her hand and tell her to stop. "I volunteer as tribute!" I called as I walked in front of her. Effie looked befuddled and it was humorous to me. "Well whats your name?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"My name is December Raine." I answered in a apathetic tone.

"That's the spirit! No time for the boys." she said as she bounced over to the boys glass bowl.

"Jay Sparrows!" He's a merchant kid 18 maybe or 17 I don't know him personally but I know he want be easy to kill and I will not ally with someone like him who finds joy in kicking puppies.

After the mayor does some more talking and I shake Jay hand I am rushed off to the Justice Building. I sit in a nicely designed room of red, blacks and grays. My parents walk in first my mom wraps her small frame around me in a hug as she places something around my neck I looked down and it's her golden necklace that has a mockingjay charm and her engagement ring on it. "This is your district token December understand do not take it off." she says sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I say tearfully.

"Ember you can win you have lots of skill and you know that." My father said and game me a reassuring smile. After we hugged one more time they were told they had to go. Next walked in Addison and Allison . Addison run up to me and hugged me she understood what I did for her. Allison hugs me next and starts crying.

"Thank you very much December." my Aunt says trying to hide her tears.

"Make sure momma stays sane please I'll be fine I swear." I told my Aunt I then bent down to Addi and Alli's level.

"Just wait I'll be back before you know it and I'll help you beat the dragons again." I told them both then there ushered away.

No one else come so it's off to the train I go. I wave goodbye and bored the train the only hope they have are the promises I made and I you know me you know I don't break a promise. Once on the train we are ushered to a dining room to eat. There sat a not drunk but in a hangover Haymitch our mentor and the odds aren't in my favor but the man I have fallen in love with. "So what skills do the two of you have." he asked indifferently.

"I lifted weights at school, and I'm okay with a knife." Jay says he the butchers son so it's reasonable that he knows how to handle a knife.

"I can't do anything." I lied and Haymitch knew so.

"Do you know any self defense?" Haymitch asked.

"I know some it was some basic my dad taught me a long time ago though." Another lie, I can flip a man over my shoulder if he touches my anywhere that he isn't allowed to.

"That might help there's always hand to hand combat get a knife and you will be good." He says clearly trying to figure out my game. He knows me I clean his house sometimes and eat with him at the Hub.

"I know a lot about plants, edible and poisonous." I said after he eyed me a bit and that wasn't a lie I promise.

"So I have a bookworm and fighter great all the more fun." He answered sarcastically.

Dinner was over by the time he finished interrogating us and I was tired as hell. I promised I'd do my best but right now my best strategy is to not trust Jay trust is dangerous and I'm the best actor in the business.

(LINE)

The next morning I woke up and was rushed off to some random place where they would make presentable for the parade.

It was agonizing hell, I was dressed as a coal miner it was rather lame if you asked me, I played the part of a terrified little girl well but when my alone time with the Gamemakers came I'd show them. After that Parade we were escorted the Training center and this is where the real games begin the real acting takes place.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

So what do you think it's a knew Hunger Games Fanfiction tell me what you think. I hope you like it. December Raine Fall belongs to me Haymitch Abernathy belongs to Suzanne Collins and the Hunger Games series. I hope you enjoy my hunger games fanfictions love La'Rae. :D!


	2. Hanging Tree

Haymitch POV

Reaping day

I sat on stage as the new escort bounced around all happily she did the normal escort thing then called "Ladies First!" She reached her hand into the glass ball that would hold my eternal misery to couch a girl and boy.

"Addison Fall!" She called I felt like face palming that kid is metal.

What surprised me in a dirty blonde girl who grabbed the 12 year old hands and stepped in front of her, December, Ember. She a friend of mine she 16 and a nice kid good hunter too. "I volunteer as tribute!" she yelled and now I really wanted to face palm.

"That's the spirit." Effie said eagerly .

"Now for the boys." She said and bounce over to the ball that had the boys names in it I am being serious she bounce over to it.

"Jay Sparrow!" Up walks a black hair town's kid.

The next few moment of my life are hell. December my December has to be one of m tributes.

On the train.

""So what skills do the two of you have." I asked in a carless tone.

"I lifted weights at school, and I'm okay with a knife." Jay says he the butchers son so it's reasonable that he knows how to handle a knife.

"I can't do anything." December lied and I knew it.

"Do you know any self defense?" I asked her.

"I know some it was some basic my dad taught me a long time ago though." Another lie I've seen her brutally flip someone for touching her butt in the Hub once.

"That might help there's always hand to hand combat get a knife and you will be good." I said, what her game plan? I know her she isn't weak she a strong girl

"I know a lot about plants, edible and poisonous." She said for the first time honestly.

"So I have a bookworm and fighter great all the more fun." I answered her sarcastically.

Time skip after the parade next morning

I walked to the kitchen to find December and Jay already in the room. December was eating a muffin and Jay was harassing her.

"When did you become such a baby Ember?" he asked.

"When did you become an ass Jay?" she replied coolly.

The boy didn't answer and I walked in. "So would you like to be coached together or separately?" I asked.

"Why would I want to be coached with her, she stupid, useless and further more a baby." Jay hissed at her.

"It would be best if we are coached separately." December said clearly ignoring her district partner.

"Okay that good, Effie will be escorting Jay to the training area then she waiting for you at the elevator." I said and pointed it out to Jay.

He left not moment later leaving me and December alone. "You're not going to train with everyone else right now December at the moment I have to figure something out." I said her eyes were wide opened by this point.

I circled her to figure out something, she had on a light blue tank top, a pair of dark gray jeans and black lace up boots. "What wrong Mitchie." She said innocently.

"Nothing is wrong my dear Ember, I'm just trying to figure out your game plan. Weak? Scared? What are you trying to pull." I asked as I circled her once more.

"I don't trust Jay, he is untrustworthy." She said.

"I wouldn't trust him ether, the worst person to trust is your district partner."

I cupped her face in haste. She smile lovingly at me, and blinked. "Your face is real hot." I observed.

She then looked like she was thinking about something. "And your hands are cold Haymitch." She said.

December POV

"And your hands are cold Haymitch." I answered thoughtfully.

He looked at me again. I looked right back at him, taking in his gray eyes black curly hair his pouty lips and curious eyes. He then released my face and put his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to win." I said.

"Is that a promise." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"It is in fact" I answered.

"Then I know you will win." He said and walked over to the counter and grabbed a blue berry muffin.

Time skip

I went to Training after my conversation with Haymitch and managed to make an Ally who was from District 9, her name is Hailey Code she 13 and the youngest in the games this year. She has long brown hair and bright blue eyes she about 5'2 so three or four inches shorter than i.

Now I sat back in my room trying to figure out the rest of my game plan.

1. Act like a terrified child easy and done.

2. Make an ally done

3. Get a good score with the gamemakers.

4. Have a fantastic interview.

5. Don't die, and stay away from conflict

6. - I didn't have anything yet.

A knock came to my door late that night it was Haymitch. "Hey you." he said as he walked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'll live hey show me the roof would ya?" I asked as I jumped up.

He raised an eyebrow at me and asked a silent question "in that?" I was wearing a strapless long nightgown it was light blue so light it could be mistaken for white. "Why not, it's 4:30 in the morning no one is up." I answered as I walked past him and to a stairwell that would take us to the roof.

The view was amazing the pretty Capitol lights no stars but lots of light there was a garden on the top of the roof. With lots of flowers trees and other plants. I walked to the edge of the roof and started humming. I could sing but I wouldn't until I was asked to.

"The Hanging Tree." Haymitch sated as he walked up beside me, should I tell him or not.

"Sing for me December." he requested.

_Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree  
_

I sang quietly at first trying to remember the words.

_Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree  
_

I was still singing quietly when Haymitch started humming as well.

_Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree  
_

My eyes closed and I went back to a time I remember as a child, the death of my uncle James the twin's father. He was hung for hunting off government lands. I was four at the time a didn't understand.

_Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

The vision was terrible, my very pregnant aunt and my father trying to hold his sister back from trying to save her husband. She would be shot down in an instant if she interfered killing her and my cousin. My mother covered my eyes and she told me to put my hands on my ears to try to block out the screams I still heard his cries for help I had nightmares about it all the time.

I didn't realize tears were falling down my face until I tasted them in my mouth. That is my worst childhood memory but what was worst is to lie to Addi and Alli about how their father died. Mine explosion was the lie killed many people so they heard including their father.

"December are you crying?" Haymitch asked in a concerned tone. Most people though he was a drunk without a heart who enjoyed watching kids die because he never brought home any victors in the last five years. "I was lost in a memory of my childhood tears of joy." I lied well he didn't suspect anything.

Are you coming to the tree, if so I'll be waiting for you there.

XOXOXOX

So what do you think? I hope you like it. It hard to make Haymitch in character especially only a few years after his victory. Anyway please review it helps me write better and make me feel good seriously please review I WANT to KNOW what YOU THINK! Sincerely La'Rae and Ninjas.

I do not own the Hunger games , Haymitch or the hanging tree because owning a hanging tree would be strange in many ways and it can hurt people. Suzanne Collins owns all three but why she owns a hanging tree is beyond me. Bye Bye!


	3. Play the Part

Haymitch and I went back inside after a hour of just talking about things. I went to my room and at 5:30am and then opened my bathroom door and ran the hot water and just sank down when it hit me. My seventeenth birthday is during the games great.

I then jumped from the hot and put on what I was supposed to wear today, lacing up my boots in frustration. My birthday is during the Games haw have a forgotten my birthday, oh yah this whole pregnancy thing and being here has made me forget my own birthday.

I walk swiftly down the hall way and run right into Haymitch. "I'm guessing we had the same realization?" he said calmly. "If your realizations had anything to do with my date of birth than yes we had the same realization." I answered.

"I did, it's in the middle of the games right." He said seriously.

"Unfortunately yes." I said and looked down at my feet, I still need to tell Haymitch.

"Haymitc-" but I was cut off by a loud preppy voice.

"There you are Haymitch I've been looking for you everywhere." Effie said happily.

"I have to go, see ya later Haymitch." I said and ran down the hall and into a elevator push the main floor button and accidently ran into another person.

"OH MY GOSH I so sorry!" I yelled and pulled him to his feet.

"It was my fault I wasn't paying attention." the dude said as he picked off a bunch of paper that he had drop.

"Your Beetee you won last year right?" I asked as I helped picked his stuff up.

"How did you know?" he asked he was shortish with black hair and thin rimmed glasses.

"I remember your face you look like the people of district 12 sort of, I'm December by the way." I said a held out my hand to him.

"It's very nice to meet you then." Beetee said.

"How old are you Beetee?" I asked remembering not his age.

"17, aren't you 16?" he asked.

"Yah I am, if I survive we can have a nice chat about science it's my favorite subject." I said cheerfully.

"That would be wonderful, good luck December." He said and we said are goodbyes.

I walked up to a bar and grabbed a menu when a I heard someone plop down with a ugh. "Hey Ember!" Hailey yelled excitedly her long hair falling around her face as she sat down.

"Hey Hailey." I said not as excided.

"Why so gloom Ember." She asked as a Avox brought me a glass of non- alcoholic wine so sparkling grape juice.

"My birthday during the games I'm secretly depressed." I said and took a sip of my sparkling juice.

"Oh… That sucks." She said as the Avox brought her coke.

"Are you drinking alcohol?" she question like it was the most outrages thing in the world.

"Of course not I would never do that." I made a face the looked shocked at her assumption.

"Haha just kidding with ya!" she said loudly.

"not funny." I said jokingly.

"Other people are looking at us funny." She said trying to stop laughing at the look the boy from 6 was giving us.

"If you keep your mouth open like that flies will fly in!" I yelled at him in return her walked over to us.

"I'm Brandon Fox, nice to meet you." He said as he sat next to me and had what I was having.

"I'm December Fall, and this is Hailey Code." I introduce us both.

"Oh yah I remember now. You both volunteered for someone right?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hailey you volunteered for someone?" I asked I didn't realize that.

"Yah my friends little sister, my friend was too old to volunteer and I did, she is the same age as your cousins." Hailey said.

"We should be allies." Brandon said.

"Why?" we both asked at the same time.

"I've watch you in the training arena December, you're smart you know what you're doing your not such a good actor as you wish though. Shy, scared little girl? Really only and idiot would believe you didn't know what you were doing but then again this place is filled with idiots." He said seriously.

"You're wrong I poses none of those skills, and why bother with Hailey she as weak as me were both going to die." I asked innocently and flat out lie, Hailey handy with a knife and really good with camouflaging things.

"She as smart as you, I've seen her with a knife I would be a fool to not want ether of you on my side once in the arena, you both could easily kill anyone and no one would have seen it coming." He said and I saw Jay in the background watching.

" Go back to you ally Brandon we aren't interested, believe it or not we DON'T stand a chance." I said seriously and wave him he stood up but not before saying this. "Your lose but when I kill you at my hand you will be sorry, you and you're ally both will die at mine and Jay's hand." He said and walked away.

"Over my dead body." I hissed at him silently.

"Hailey listen to me, if you see anyone talking to Jay Do NOT trust them, for Jay is untrustworthy himself." I told her in haste.

"Okay December." She said then as soon as she had come to sit with me she left.

"Hailey wait!" I said as I ran to her.

"When we are in the games, we need to get away from the Cornucopia as fast as you can, I'm going to get the weapons and a bag if you get a bag that will be good okay." I whispered and she nodded and left.

"Do you like allying with the weak like yourself December?" Jay ask as I walk past him.

"I like allying with people whom I can trust Jay, not a jackass from 6 who thinks he knows everything." I said with a satisfying smirk and went back to our floor for a nap that was well needed.

Time skip training with the Gamemakers

Me and Hailey both agreed to continue to act weak, everyone would take us for easy kill. But we were not trying to kill we were outsmarting everyone. During my session I threw some knife, shot a bow decent enough. In the end I made and 8 and so did Hailey, in everyone opinion that was a really bad score. But to me and Hailey it meant everything for survival, and we knew one of us would win. We had agreed that if we made it to the final 8 we would split up so we didn't end up killing one another, a bond was born and it wasn't a part of my plan.

Strong friendships are made when you _play the part_ right, and when you have someone who know how to _play the part_ as well as you do.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

So what do you think? And yes Haymitch is the father. You're going to like what happens in the upcoming chapters I hope. Well this is it for now.

Random Quote: _"The__only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." _ If you guess who said this I will give you a cookie. By the way it is from an Anime series.

Love, La'Rae and Ninjas. 3:D


	4. Interview and the Games start

I slept that night without a word to anyone but Hailey. After they announced the scores we meet up in the lobby and had a coke and Dr. Pepper.

"So everything is a go now." She said.

"Yah no backing down, were allies until the final eight then it becomes a match of who lives longer." I said sadly.

"I wish we would have meet in a different way ya know." Hailey said thoughtfully.

"You and I both." I had said to her right before we got done and went to are rightful rooms.

No I was stuck in a room with my prep team until my makeup and hair were done which took longer than it should in my opinion. When my stylist finally came to my rescue I was put in a pink high-low girlish dress that was innocent, that's what we had decided to play at Innocent for me. My hair now that I am looking at myself in a full length mirror was lose my bangs framed my face wonderfully and the tips of my hair flipped just a tad bit.

I saw Hailey when I when to sit in my seat, she was wearing a short strapless childlike dress it was light blue and had a white ribbon around her small waist. He brown hair was in falling curls and a head band that held her thick bangs back. She played the little girl card, scared, and weak very well. Before I knew it my name was being called.

"So December, you volunteered for your sister?" Caeser Flickerman asked, he was dressed in a dark maroon colored suit that match the color of blood very well.

"I volunteered for my cousin, her names Addison, she only 12 and is **schizophrenic. I promised I would take her or her sister place a long time ago if they were ever chosen." I answered as I folded my hands in my lap.**

"**You must really care for them then." Caeser said sincerely and I nodded my head.**

"**What do you like about the Capitol, Miss. December?" **

"**I like the lights and the caramel cream cake." Ahh caramel cream cake, me and Hailey had some when we first agreed to be allies.**

"Oh that's one of my favorite too, have you had it with the ice cream on the side it makes it all the more wonderful." He said.

"Oh really I haven't had it like that before, I might try it sometime." I said sweetly and made it sound like a cared.

"So do you have a game plan Miss. December?" My game plan I had a feeling I would be asked that.

"Yes, but it is a secret for me and a birdie." I said mysteriously when a loud bong was heard.

"Well looks like are time is up but I'll see you next, for now that's good night Panem." Caeser said and I met up with Hailey later in the night we would go into the Arena tomorrow and only one of us would come out alive.

Time skip

"Haymitch, I love you and if I don't make it you need to know something-" but I was cut of his lips crashed on mine.

"You're going to be just fine December, so none of this if I don't make it crap." Haymitch answered firmly.

"Okay, I love you Haymitch." I said and loaded my pod.

The pods brought us up into a mountain landscape, There was a valley on the far side of the mountain with lots of trees a stream from what I could tell and a lake. The Cornucopia was in the middle of a meadow the lead to the Mountain's and Valley landscaping. I saw Hailey across from me I nodded my head towards the valley farthest away. My 60 seconds was up and I bolted from my medal plate at rushed to a pile of bags, Hailey wasn't far behind so that meant the other weren't ether. I grabbed the closet bag which was florescent yellow by the way. I turned to look at Hailey and she had a smaller brown bang and array of knifes. I had managed to get I knife right before another tribute bunged to their death in front of me blood splattering my face, I hadn't managed to get any other weapons and from the looks of it there were no bows.

We escape to the woods that would take up the valley. We were free for now or so I though. The second freedom hit my mind, a knife imbedded itself in my side. Do not pull it out. I looked to my left to see Brandon holding knifes in his hand between his fingers. ( think wolverine) "Hailey RUN!" I yelled at her she looked back uncertain. "But your hurt!" she had yelled as she scurried up a tree.

"You will be also if you don't run! I'll be fine!" And with that she disappeared in the trees but not moments later Brandon Fox died by the very knife he threw at me. I gave it back to him in his throat.

I stumbled to a clearing, and laid there. Hailey reappeared soon, she lifted my blue shirt off of me leaving me in a white spots bra and combat pants. She didn't speak as she opened her pack to find a medical kit, she grabbed a alcohol prep and cleaned around the wound, it hadn't gone very deep so she stitched me up in minutes. I bunch my shirt into a ball and stuff in down in my bag, not wanting to reopen the stitches I merely don't put the shirt back on.

Hailey knew about the baby, she had checked to make sure he was fine as well. She said he was I believed her.

We traveled for the rest of the way only found water once filled the canteens so we could purify it later. By night fall 8 people were dead. The boy from 5, both from 6, the both from 7, both from 10 and the girl from 11. I had killed Brandon in self defense, but that was the only death the two of us were responsible for.

We set up camp that night as far away from the Cornucopia as possible, are as far as we could run which in my opinion is rather far. We purify the water and on drank a little not knowing if we would find more tomorrow.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hey guys I have pictures of people so you have an idea about what December and Hailey look like. I hope you like this chapter because I liked writing it. Love La'Rae and Ninjas. And no one has guessed who said the random quote from last chapter no cookies for anyone yet.

Random Quote: _"There are 3 kinds of people in this world...those you want things to happen to, those that make things happen, and those who just wonder what the hell happened._

**I'm putting the links for the pictures on my page so you should go look at them.**


	5. Mutts, Rain, and SHE WHAT?

The valley was wide and a clear stream , fish swimming. Something's wrong. "Hailey don't drink the water!" I yelled as I found a stick and poked the water with it. It disintegrated, I looked at the fish closer MUTTS!.

"RUN! HAILEY ! We need to move." I yelled and I hoisted my bag on my should she did the same and we made a run for it up the side of the mountain.

We ran into a cave on the side off the mountain, I looked down to see a girl bent over the stream a fish jumps up and bites her head off. The cannon sound and it's the first death of today. We still have some water from yesterday but were going to need to find more if we want to live.

"Hey isn't your birthday in a few days?" Hailey asked.

"Shhh! Don't say that who knows what crazy thing the gamemakers will do if they knew." But it was too late they knew and I was doomed.

"Hey it's raining!" Hailey yelled and I looked outside the cave to see it pouring down outside.

The rain looked sinister and another cannon fired someone else is dead. We have to stay inside or we will die. Hailey lays her head on her Backpack. "Did you ever tell him about the baby?" Hailey asked I sat against the cave wall.

"I tried to but he wasn't going to hear it." I answered.

"So he doesn't know?" she asked shocked.

"Not at all." I answered.

Haymitch POV

What it the world are they talking about? A baby? Is she no she can't be right?

"So that's why you want to stay away from the fight." The girl from nine said.

"Yah, I want to win but I also don't want you to die ether I torn between your life and my child's future. I was doomed the moment they called Addison's name." So she is? I'm confused.

"Why would you take her place if you knew you were pregnant?" Hailey I think her name was said.

"Because I made a promise 12 years ago to my uncle that I would protect them, I was only four but I don't break my promises. I will not kill you Hailey that is a promise." Wasn't her uncle hung?

"So Haymitch doesn't know?" What am I supposed to know what didn't she tell me.

"_Haymitch I love you, but if anything happens to me you need to know something-" _ I had cut her off not wanting to here that if she dies she wants me to move on or something like that, I hadn't none she was going to tell me something like this.

"I surprise the doctors didn't pick of the fetus when they did your physical." Hailey stated with one eye open.

"I didn't go if they knew they would have aborted my baby and I think I would have killed myself from the loss. I'm attached to my two month old unborn child." She said slowly

They then stopped talking. I started taking in what December had said. She knew, still volunteered for Addison, is going to try to make the baby live. There is a unborn child that I'm the father of? You have got to be kidding me.

Seriously

Back to December and Hailey

Hailey had fallen asleep just as the rain started to stop, I had hoped we could find another place but with all the toxic rain were just going to stay put until Hailey wakes up..

It didn't seem right but we needed to move. "Hailey get up the rain has stopped ." I said and started to shake her. "We need to find water!" I say as I hear another canon fire three people dead already, that's a lot.

"I up." She said and sat up.

"Three people are dead so far Hailey." I said as we walked out of the cave and went down the mountain towards the far end of the arena.

"Oh." She said, as she resituated her back pack.

We walked in silence as we made our way through the woods. We made it to a meadow that has a clean stream to the side of it. We filled or canteens to the brim, and continued walking . By night fall three more people had died, in total six in one day, the girl from 4 who died by the fish, the girl from 5 who the rain killed, the boy from 11 who also was killed by the rain. Both from 8 are dead also, and the boy from 9 was also dead. So all from 1, 2, 3 and the boy from 4 made it past the second day, Hailey made it, I've made it and Jay is still alive apparently.

Everything is calm for the next four days, my birthday is tomorrow the start of a new day. There are still 10 left I think the gamemakers were happy with the 14 death on the first two day that they left us alone for awhile but by now the crowd will be bored and want some more action.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to announce a birthday feast we will be having tomorrow in honor of Miss. Fall's seventeenth birthday, inviting that you all come there is something you each need come and receive." Laurence Temple voice rang around the arena and I face palmed, seriously? That means I have to go back to the Cornucopia.

"Are you going to go?" Hailey asked as she sat up from laying on her bag.

"We need water and food supply badly, there isn't much in the arena to kill and eat and bread from 9 only goes so far." We have received some items from our sponsors, bread and more water purify solution.

"so were going?" she asked.

"As of right now yes because if we don't go I will end up being forced to go and we could both get hurt in the progress." I answered as a cannon fired and another cannon fired right after it.

"We will find out tomorrow who Jay has had the joy in killing." Hailey said sickly.

"I guess so."

XOXOXOXOX

SO what cha think and yes there is birthday feast ahead and someone is going to die. By the why the deaths of the first three are spread out widely but since nether December or Hailey killed them I felt no need to detail it so sorry if you thought it need more detail, And so far Hailey has killed no one, only Ember has and that was Jay's ally Brandon. P.S I don't own the hunger games or the cast of it only my ocs and this plot thank you very much.

Love La' Rae and Ninjas

Random QuoteS: I'm not afraid of Death .What's he gonna do, kill me?

And no one has figured out who my first quote was said by so no one has gotten a cookie yet:'(


	6. My birthday nighmare

We woke up the next morning relatively early and hiked all the way back to the Cornucopia. You may think were crazy but we've seen the rain, the mutts and the blood. We know what they do, they could easily have mutts after us to force us to the Cornucopia. The walk was long and boring, we made it to the Cornucopia before anyone else has, we both climb up into the open part of the Cornucopia and stay very still.

No one shows up for hours by the time I'm getting really bored by the time someone shows up. It's Jay who I haven't seen since the beginning of the games just as he and another female tribute runs after him.

"is she trying to kill him.?" Hailey asked if I remember correctly, he had two allies, Brandon who I killed, and a female from one of the higher districts.

"No that's his ally, Brandon was disposable in Jay's eyes, this female was not." I said as we sank further into the Cornucopia.

As I watched the two talk about something, the ground split in two and a long table that had bag seated in eight nicely designed chairs. "come out come out wherever you are December." Jay called looking up at the Cornucopia.

I grabbed on to the bottom edge of the Horn swinging down. Jumping 20 kilometers from Jay and the district 2 girl. "Ah I'm curious how you survived the first day December" Jay snickered as Hailey jump down next to me.

"It's called having a brain. Some of us have one Jay." I said.

"Your ally didn't he was dead before three hours had past." Hailey implied I killed him.

"So you moral little December Fall killed someone in cold blood." Jay asked.

"In cold blood my but, more like self defense." Me and Hailey said at the same time.

"How cute, but cute doesn't last long." The girl from 2 said.

She ran round the both of us, grabbing Hailey around her neck. When I knife flies into the back of 2 girls sending her plummeting to the ground. Out stumbles district 3 female holding her side blood gushing trying to stop the bleeding.

"Azura!" two voices called at the same time, as the boy from 3 came running up and Hailey. Hailey runs over to Azura.

Jay stumbles forward to his partner. Hailey has removed her hand from the knife wound and was cleaning it. Azura was also an ally, but it was part of the plan that she wouldn't show it until the final eight. Hailey bandaged Azura up as her district partner look uneasy at Hailey.

"If I wanted Azura dead, she would be dead." Hailey yelled at the boy who in return shut up.

After Azura could stand up, Hailey shook her hand and said this. "Thank you for saving me, Don't do anything to reckless or you will re open the wound." Hailey cared about people in general.

"Thank you, come on Alex lets go." If I remember correctly Alex and Azura were to be married soon, they were both chosen.

Jay still stood there looking at district 2, his smile screamed disposable. Before he notice we grabbed are bags and took off. We made it to the first place we got water from and filled are tank up.

We moved after that back up the mountain and to a cave. District 1 lost the boy tribute, district 2 has no more tributes. There are five people left me and Hailey were going to have to split up soon.

"Hailey-" she cut me off.

"I know, but let me stay with you one more night." She asked slightly.

"That's fine." I smiled at her as we set up camp.

It was all peaceful for a while but all good thing have to come to an end because when I hear a high pitched scream. "ALEX!" I know Jay is out killing again, the cannon sounds and district 3 just lost their male tribute.

Not but three seconds later, Azura runs through the trees into are camp. "He's coming!" she yelled as me and Hailey jump up grabbing are bags and start running with her. We come to one of the many clearings in the woods when Jay finally catches up.

The knife slides gracefully through his fingers; in on quick motion one of us will surely die. The knife is aimed at me but I'm pushed out of the way by Hailey. The knife grazed the side of her face and blood trickled down her cheek. Azura throws the knife in her hand at Jay, it imbedded itself in his right hand making him unable to throw knifes with that hand.

Azura, runs up to him and sliced her left arm deeply. She then was stabbed in the back with the knife in his hand. She fell to the ground, her side wound reopened. Jay ran up to me, grabbing me so I couldn't move slicing into my cheek. "you think your something special hn? Playing weak, scared. You're a liar, we would have been a good team if you didn't have trust problems." Jay said as he stabbed the knife in my side.

"Now you have no reason to live, it's dead." He then turned the knife while in my skin killing my baby.

"You murderer!" Hailey yelled and came and jumped him biting him. He stabbed her in her arm.

She just ran back to him stabbing him with her own knife. "I HOPE you get blood poisoning !" She yelled and stabbed him with his own knife.a

I grabbed his hand and forced it off me, flipping him. But he throw his last knife at Hailey who wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It when through her ribs an puncturing her right in the heart. She fell to the ground, I grabbed the knife and ripped it from my side. Jay was already on his back and his fate was like Brandon's knife in the throat. A cannon fired and Jay Sparrow was dead. I stumbled over to Hailey and grab her hand.

"Why?" I cried as I watched the light fade from her eyes.

"Because you were pregnant and were going to live, have a nice life." She said.

"But why you deserved to live as much as anyone did." I told her and fixed her hair and wiped the blood from her face.

"I never had a chance at winning December, you knew that but still became my friend and ally." She smiled at me.

"Promise me one thing December, if you when remember me." She said and coughed up blood.

"I'll always remember you even in death Hailey, you're my best friend." I started crying.

"I love you, you were like a sister to me." She said and closed her eyes her breathing stopped and my tears blurred my vision.

I looked at Azura who was crying also. I noticed she had knife stuck in her rib cage. She grabbed it to pull it out. "Don't do that, don't kill yourself." I yelled at her and she smiled.

"I want to be with Alex, please don't stop me." She pleaded as I tried walking to her but fell down from blood lose.

Another cannon fired and Azura was dead. Hailey was dead, she defended me. I killed Jay for murdering my allies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of the 55th annual Hunger Games, December Fall!" Laurence Temple's voice filled the stadium just as I blacked out from blood lose .

XOOXOXOXOX

And the games are finally over. But the real battle has only began. Please review, Love La' Rae.

Random Quote: Can we pretend that it was just a dream? Because reality without you is not real to me


	7. Moment with you

Sickening, disgusted, broken, fragile , and most of all sad. My baby was alive but would have traumatic brain damage and might possibly die. Hailey died in my arms and I could do nothing as Azura pulled the knife out ending her life. The girl from district 1 that might have won was killed by the Mutt fish after district 2 female was K.I.A. I was now sat on a fluffy seat on a stage being interviewed by Caeser.

We watched the highlights of my games, which included the death of Brandon Fox, My birthday feast when I swung off the Cornucopia, Jay death. My warning about the mutts, and escaping the blood bath.

Caeser then asked me about my love life and if I had planes for my fellow victor when I smile slyly and just say no plans. Caeser then wishes Panem a good night. I fill awful as I am escorted of the stage and into Haymitch's awaiting arms. Caeser walks up to us moment after I am released.

"You're a very strong woman, Miss. December. I hope the best for you in the upcoming year." He said with a genuine smile and walked away.

Haymitch then led me to the train station where I wished all the Capital men in women good bye. The train door was finally shut I could cry, that feeling I longed for. Haymitch had and train worker show me to my room as he went to get something.

I sat against the headboard; my knees up to my chest, laying my head on the tops of my knees letting the tears soak through the fabric . the door open after a couple of minutes and Haymitch walked in with a glass of hot chocolate.

He wipes the tears from my eyes and coaxes me into drinking some hot chocolate. He then wraps a blanket around me. I just sit there looking drained. Haymitch wrapped is large arms around my petite frame.

"I feel like I failed Haymitch, I could have done something better." I said miserably.

"The baby alive you did your very best, you survived the games." He said then I snapped.

"BUT what have I really WON! Tell me my perfectly healthy baby is now brain damaged, with a little none chance of living. Please tell me what I have won." I cried.

"You've won the right to go home and be safe with your family." He said as he nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Don't do that, your facial hairs are ticklish." I screeched.

"like this." He said as he nuzzled some more.

And he had succeeded in his mission making me happier. The rest of the why home consisted of me and Haymitch being together. I think he just wanted to be with me when I was having a mental breakdown. If I had one.

By the time everything was over, I was exhausted worn out. They cut the ribbon at my new house which I would let Addi and Alli live with me because Aunt Camille has recently be diagnosed with an old disease called Cancer. She has very few months to live in any her health is so poor she can barely eat.

I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard something crash up stairs; it hasn't been to terribly long since I won my tour is still a month away thank heavens. Allison runs down only for Addison to tackle her once she was at the bottom.

"What are you two doing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest looking at them like a mother who has just caught her children stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

Haymitch walked in my house without knocking which I frown at. He took his shoes off at the door not to track snow in my house. He smiled at me as Addison and Allison got off each other and looked at us and screamed.

"YUCKY!" they said at the same time.

"What so gross?" I asked them and Alli made a face.

"Nothing" Addison said as she and Allison ran back upstairs.

Haymitch propped himself against my counter top, as I walked over to him. "You've taken on a lot of responsibility." He said as he reached under my cabinet and grabbed a bottle.

"Do not drink that." I scolded, Haymitch doesn't drink as much but still drinks to my dismay. "Oh!" I exclaimed as I felt the baby kick.

"Ow that hurts." I said as I put my hand on my stomach.

"Did the baby just kick?" Haymitch asked.

"Put the bottle down and I'll let you feel it." I said as he then sat the bottle on the counter.

I grabbed his hand and placed in on the side that Brandon stabbed me in being the point of my pain and the baby's feet. He smiled at me as the tiny feet of our unborn child kicked again.

"I think she want out just as much as I want her out." I said with a grin.

He laughed at me after that grabbing the bottle and walking back out the door. "Don't come back if you drunk!" I yelled….

"I'll be back later!" he yelled as I shut the door. I watch from my window as he walks back to his house.

"Allison and Addison come down here right now!" I yelled from the kitchen putting their sandwiches on the island. They ran down the steps they both in pure humor saluted me, I made it very clear my rules or capitol rules the first day. They chose mine and saluted me with a yes ma'am.

"did…..Your….boy…..friend…le…..ave?" Alli asked with a mouth full.

"You know not to talk with your mouths full and yes he left earlier." I said I popped a strawberry in my mouth.

The finished eating there sandwiches when my home phone rang. It was my mother flower shop. "Hello?" I answered.

"She died." Mother said on the other end.

"She is? No that can't be right she had months!" I exclaimed and the girls looked up at me with worried glances. "Your other aunt died this morning leaving her 2 year old son to fend for died early this morning your father just found her, she killed herself." Mom said at the other in, my mom brother's wife Rosalie she was late thirties my uncle William had died a month before the reaping, mine explosion. Were all surprised she lasted this long, she was one of those who couldn't live without their other half and Will was just that

"She had a will ya know, she wants you to adopt them as your, she knows your young but she had faith in you." Mom said slowly.

"Then I cannot refuse if she had that much faith I will not let her down, I'll do my very best as raising Acelin." I said as I put my strawberry down.

"I'll bring him over later, you tell the twins not to worry. Bye." She said and hung up.

"Did Aunt Rosie kill herself?" Addison asked.

"Yes earlier today, I'll be adopting Acelin." I said as I picked up my phone.

"Haymitch I have some bad news." I said as he picked up his phone.

"I heard Rosie died right?" he asked.

"Yah I'm also adopting Acelin." I said as I put another strawberry in my mouth.

"So we have two kids now, and we aren't even married yet." He asked when a crashing sound was heard.

"Yah?... Haymitch what are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"Trying to find the damn TV remote." He said.

"Check under the couch." I told him and the phone dropped to the ground the made a fuzzy noise and I heard Haymitch yell. "You just love being right!"

"yep!" I yelled an hung up the phone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So what cha think? I was going to have the baby die but after reading you comments I felt like a bad person so I let it live with small chances. Acelin is her cousin who is becoming her son.

Love La' Rae Random quote: "Hey what did you say?" "Oh nothing i was just talking to myself, don't worry i'm just slightly insane."

I don't own Haymitch or the Hunger Games series.


	8. Turning over a new leaf

Mom stood in the doorway with a unhappy 2 year old and my depressed looking fiancé. "Come here Acelin." I said as the baby reached for me.

"Momma here now don't cry." I told the two year old, and he nuzzled up to and closed his eyes. My mother smiled approvingly, Haymitch just looked shocked.

"How did you get the kid to shut up?" he asked.

"I am magical Haymitch and you will never have the amazing baby skills that I posses." I teased asAcelin nudged into me lovingly

"You know that's not the truth dear." Mom said and I frowned I knew what it was.

"It's the fact that you and you know who has the same voice range." She said and I smile sadly.

"Here Haymitch hold Ace while I go warm up a bottle." I said and handed the small 2 year old to Haymitch who my mother then laughed at and walked out the door.

"I've have got to tell Lynx and Felix about this." Lynx is an older woman who might as well be my second mother.

I walked over to the microwave and put a plastic toddler bottle in it and pressed 2 minutes, to heat up some normal milk. Ace needed to sleep and warm milk was my remedy. Ace was a little off, not in a bad way just a little slow. He can hardly walk and he just recently learned to talk. I'm afraid for him the Capitol will be informed that I have adopted him and he will most likely become a target for the years he will be reaped. My daughter is safe, for now depending on how bad her brain is after birth. I guess having a handicapped child in the games has no form of entertainment.

(Line?)

My victory tour has finally come, district 11 is first. I had little to know communication with the 18 year olds from there. When I step out onto district 11 grounds a nice warm breeze hit my face and I smile as Haymitch walked next to me holding a calm Acelin.

"It's so beautiful here." I said all the pretty colors of the fields, and trees.

I am led to the stage, I have to give a speech. "I didn't have any interaction with Coral Clove and Blass Fouling once the games started but i did run into Blass once and literally ran into him, made a mess. He was a nice guy who didn't deserve death nether did Coral she was nice and I envied her long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. I know that doesn't say much but she was surely beautiful and I envied her for that." I was supposed to say something nice and I did manage to at least once speak to all the tributes.

The crowd clapped that capitol clap, and I smiled at them then I was taken to the justice building with a depressed looking Haymitch and my crying son. "Come to mommy." I told Ace in a cheery voice he came with ease.

Once Ace was in my arms he was still and quiet a man I didn't recognize walked up and hit Haymitch in the back exclaiming. "Haymitch buddy, long time no see!" he yelled in a drunken voice. I meet district 11 victors earlier but one of them was missing. "Chaff, don't do that!" Haymitch yelled and woke my sleeping child up in a instant I had hit him upside the head after that telling him to shut up.

"Ah you must be December. I'm Chaff." He introduce himself and shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you I guess you know who I am." I made a face that said I wish otherwise

"Ace calm down, daddy's just being and idiot." I told the two year old.

"Haymitch you have a kid? That the funniest thing I heard in month." The odd man exclaimed, and I sighed Ace was never going to go back to sleep. I guess your wondering why I brought Ace with me because in the past month he will go to no one put me or Haymitch to his dismay. I mean watching Haymitch try and fail at trying to calm Acelin down is the funniest thing ever.

"Adopted." Mumbled Haymitch as Seeder a woman who was in her mid forties walked in with an unhappy look on her face.

"Can you two not see there is a child trying to sleep in her out with the both of you." Exclaimed the older woman.

The boys left the room, as I try to get my child back under control. "Hush little baby don't say a word momma going buy mockingjay, and if that mockingjay don't sing. I'm going to buy you some shining things. " His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed.

The older woman walked closer. "Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure, he probably want like it though he's clingy to me and to Haymitch's dismay himself." I said I handed over my son to her.

"How's your unborn baby." She asked.

"As far as I can see she should be fine, the capitol doctors says she has no chance." I said as Ace surprised me by not waking up.

"That's realy sad my dear." She said as two peacekeepers walked in to escort us to dinner.

Seeder handed me Ace back, who slept happily through dinner and our goodbyes to district 11 victors. The train ride to ten was longer and boring, the routine was the same but as the train pulled up in nine. I knew I was going to be sick. Hailey was from here, Hailey who died in my arms. I walk up uncomfortably to the stage.

"I'm going to get to the point, Hailey Code was not just my ally she was my friend. We didn't get the memo that there are no friends in the games just alliances that come to an end. In truth we were supposed to spilt up when only eight remained. But I couldn't leave her are bond was strong. She saved me in the end and I will forever owe her for that. Hailey Code was a strong girl with a great heart, she saved me which resulted in her death." I breathed then picked back up.

"I learned something from Hailey, life is full of twist and turns and if you plan to keep straight then you have to go through those turns with an open mind. Slate Collins was also a cool guy, we weren't allies in the arena but he had mine and Hailey's back before hand. Like the day before our alone time with the Gamemakers he came up to Hailey and asked how he could help us, he genially cared about people he was a great guy that I will forever be grateful to meet Slate. Thank you for allowing me to learn something from these two." I said and as if a fire was lit these depressed looking people lit up with a fire that I had only ever felt when something would explode. They clapped for me and I smiled.

Justice for Hailey and Slate was brought when I killed Jay I learn he was responsible for half of the deaths on the first day and killed Slate on the second day but not without I few injuries his self. In the end they showed me how to turn over a new leaf and for that i will always remember them.

XOXOXOXOXOX

So what cha think, I know we were all tired of her being in 12 time for the victory tour yippy! As always I do not own Haymitch or the hunger games or any of the cannon characters, I'm also not doing every district in the tour just because she didn't interact with a lot of them so I don't feel like typing up her made up junk. That's it for now love La' Rae.

Random quote: Who is this life person and were the heck did he get all these lemons?


	9. What's Left Of Me

Acelin clings to me as we step out in district six, in a way I was responsible for both of their tribute deaty. I killed Brandon and there girl tribute Clover Coal blood splattered my face during the beginning of the games. I mounted the stage but first handed Ace over to Haymitch.

"I'm not sure what to say, you saw the games. I am sorry. Sorry that I have nothing good to say about Brandon Fox. He tried killing me and I'm sorry he's gone but I I'm not sorry that I am not dead for that is self loathing and I have people who I have to take care of." I said it didn't help the situation that Ace ran over to me and clings to the sheer fabric of my dress I looked down at him resisting the urge to pick him up.

"Alicia was another story, I like her and she possibly would have been ally if she hadn't died. I felt like I could trust her she ate ice cream with me once before the games . She was nice and that's all I have to say about her. I like her spirit, she was one of the only lights I saw during that month." I said and walked away from the podium as they clapped the capitol claps. Acelin followed me off the stage until Haymitch came over and picked him up and putting him over his shoulders.

"What was that about?" he asked as we were force into the justice building.

"They wanted no lies, I could see it in their eyes they wanted the truth." I said.

Time skip (district 3)

My speech was a lot like the one I gave for Hailey, what I learn from those two that true love concurs all. While we were eating I noticed something or someone Beetee! I really wanted to yell across the table and say hi but I don't think the escorts would like that. After we ate and we were getting ready to leave I walked over to Beetee.

"I feel like I total blonde, I so totally forgot about our chat we had before the games." I exclaimed to Beetee as a look crossed his face like he was trying to remember.

"Oh yah that!" he exclaimed.

"Anyway will talk more Haymitch is giving me a dirty look, by Beetee." I said and bounce off to my hubby.

We got on the train and I walked to my compartment when I felt someone tug on my skirt. "Oh hey honey." I told Acelin as I picked him up.

"Is momma mad wat meh.?" I asked.

"No baby why would you say that."

"Daddy swaid you were." Acelin cried.

"Daddy doesn't mean it." I assured my son.

"Twen why pe say wit." The 2 year old question.

"he was joking with you, don't worry about it Ace." I told him as I laid him on my bed.

"otay mommy." He said.

I laid next to him as I watched him fall asleep. Ace looked peaceful in sleep, like a angel. The last thing I heard him say was "I wuv you mommy." I wanted to cry when he said that.

One day I was going to have to tell him I not his mother, but he was my son, which made no sense at all. Haymitch came in later that night and laid on the other side of Acelin, placing his hand on my five month pregnant stomach. I smiled at him before my eyes fluttered shut me falling in a deep deep nightmare.

_It was black I was unable to see anything but voices rang in my head._

"_Murdered!" one called I saw Brandon eyes._

"_SLUT!" Another yelled in my direction it was Clover Coal. _

"_Useless! BABY!" I heard Jays voice._

"_You didn't deserve to live!" Azura yelled at me._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried._

"_I HATE YOU, YOU LET ME DIE FOR YOU!" Hailey's voice yelled at me._

Then I jump from the bed I have been asleep for five hours I went through that for five hours. I feel tears fall down the side of my face. Haymitch and Acelin are still asleep I get up and go to my privet bathroom run warm water, undress and slide down into the tub.

It wasn't true did they really hate me, I didn't want them to die well Jay and Brandon didn't count they threaten the life of my unborn child. But did Hailey really hate me I didn't want her to die, I still cry every night as I remember her death played perfectly in my mind.

Does the train have a dance room I wonder. There was an old style of dancing called Classic ballet I knew how even own point shoes that I brought with me. I got out of the tub got dressed in a large white tee shirt and a pair of lose blue shorts (Soffe shorts) and my skin tone point shoes in my hand.

I found a room with an open floor plan and a stereo in it. I put a CD in the stereo and the first song that played was "What's Left Of Me" by and old artist from once use to be North America.

My body flowed with the melody easily, I loved this song .

Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still 

Around the second time the chorus played I stopped flowing to the music and started listening "Watch my life pass me by in the rear view mirror." I was what I had needed at that moment in my life I was now thankful that Effie had gotten me this mix CD.

XOXOXOXOXOX

So what cha think the song is call What's Left Of Me By Nick Lachey. It's an amazing song you have to look it up. The victory tour is coming to a end soon so enjoy it while it last.

Love La' Rae.


	10. Crazy Beautiful Life

December walked quietly around the training building, it had been almost a full year since she was chosen for the games. Her and Haymitch first child a little girl had been born not but three months prior. Nerissa Rose Abernathy was our baby girls name, the name Nerissa was an old English name meaning "rare " my daughter was a very rare case, she was mute and had an old disease called Epilepsy or a Seizure disorder (Authors note please read… for those who don't know what Epilepsy is it is an Seizure Disorder of the brain, it can cause memory lose, it can make you mentally retarded I know people who suffer that part of it. It basically is an electrical impulse that effects your nerve system and can make you jerk uncontrollably and make you forget people, things, school work esc…. I have Epilepsy so I have experienced a lot of the trauma that comes with it. I had to re leard multiplication so many times match is now my least favorite subject… End for now) she is lucking to be alive for surviving the arena with me.

Sometimes I want to tell her about the people who died keeping her alive , but I don't she safe now. When she old enough she will learn sign langue from a privet tutor, I know it from school it was an elective I took in middle school.

Haymitch walks up to me with a sleeping baby in his arms. " You do realize that its hard to be serious around the Tributes when I'm carrying a blonde blob with me." He said as he handed her over to me, Nerissa had thick curly hair and deep gray eyes. "If you want watch Rosey then you are going to watch Acelin while I tend to the girl tribute." I told him as Ace and Riley Peers comes running up. Riley peers Seeders daughter age 3 same as Acelin who is older by 7 days.

"Momma Riley tryin make me eat a bugg" my 3 year old complained. I gave Riley a stern look as she walked up to me and defended herself.

"But Acewin tried makin me like the dirt on the bugg." She cried in defense.

"Acelin is this true?" I asked him and he shook his head yes.

"Don't make her eat dirt and she want make you eat the bug son." Haymitch said in a tone that said I really do care but I'm going to pretend otherwise. I sighed at my husband leaving him with my son and taking my daughter with me to the prep room to see our tributes.

The girl is a 13 year old from the seam a make me think of my ally Hailey, her thin petite frame long curly dark hair, but she had dark gray seam eyes and was as shy as shy can get. Marigold Livingston I knew her older sister Marbella was in my class we didn't talk much but she ate lunch with me before she died of some unknown illness.

The boy tribute was 15 tall and muscular he was from the Ridge my neighbor. His name is Jacob Noble his dad runs the coal production process so they are very wealthy. He might last but he grew up having everything he wanted so I'm not sure if he is strong enough mentally.

There stylist were the ones we had last year so they'll be dressed as coal miners or covered in coal dust something retarded like that. I leave the prep room after my final look at them before there interviews, they score the normal 12 score below a 8 so I wasn't too thrilled about it.

I went to the main floor where all the victors hung out. With Nerissa in my arms and Acelin somewhere with Haymitch I was happy to be off 12 floor. Seeder walked up to me giving me a hug. "Hows it feel to be a mother." She asked.

"It feels off because I'm only 17 and have two kids." I answered her honestly.

"Where Acelin?" she asked looking around my leg cause he would normally be there. "With his father and Riley, I think they were eating bugs or something." I said Seeder look mortified.

"Why is he with Haymitch?" she asked in fake horror.

"Are you implying that I am a bad father." Haymitch voice sounded of fake hurt.

"Yes Haymitch I am." Seeder said as Riley ran up to her mother.

"Momma me Acewin and Uncle Haymitch played I spy, uncle Haymitch is better than us though." She said happily.

Acelin a ran up to me grabbing the fabric of my pants. "Guess what mommy! Daddy showed us the fishys" he said excitedly.

"Did he now I bet the was fun." The fish were on the roof which meant they were on the roof against my wishes.

Haymitch then explained that it was the fish on this floor that he showed them making me sigh in relief, 3 year olds were not allowed on the roof according to me, Seeder and all the other female victors with children. We even had our own book club, while most of the mean had their beer club. Both Chaff and Haymitch were happily apart of it.

Right now in the book club we were reading a book called Blue Bloods it was an easy read it was about vampires surprisingly really good.

Seeder was talking nonsense to her three year old as mine ran after Haymitch. I sat down at the table when a girl walks up to me she's a little older than me smaller than me yes but most likely older I think she Haymitch's age. I knew this girl very well she was Hailey Code older victor sister. Her name was Vanessa Algood won the year before Haymitch at 18, she tried keeping Hailey hidden from the Capitol after that but she was not successful. I didn't get to talk to her during my victory tour.

She does something surprising, she hugs me. "Thank you for being her friend." She whispered to me and after that she disappeared.

You never know what to expect when you have a Crazy, Beautiful Life

XOXOXXOX

So what cha think I am sorry for the long periods between updates I mean I've been bussy with my Ouran HighSchool Host Club Fanfictions and just forgotten about my Hunger Games fic that yall read again I apologize. Love La' Rae


	11. Authors Note

Hey everyone my laptop has a virus right now so When December Ends is on hold... I'm so so so sorry... but on the bright side my other computer works.. :) so yah i am really sorry to my readers who like to see updates and this was only an authors note. I hope y'all have a wonderful summer too...


	12. My New Best Friend

It's been ten years since December Raine Fall won the 55th Hunger games, Acelin was now 12 almost 13 and had his name in the reaping once, Nerisa is now ten and a half and no longer the youngest also her name will never have to be entered. Addison and Allison were now old like 22 and no longer needed me to look after them. Their mother died a months after the 56th games, Addison never really got over it. They both live in the victor house that is mine because I moved in with Haymith after the 56th games. Both my tributes died in the bloodbath, like they do ever year.

The four of us were in the capitol again for the 65th games. The only tribute that stuck out to me was a 14 year old boy from district 4, Finnick was his name I think. Acelin and Nerisa were no longer babies and it killed me, my sweet son and adorable daughter were in the double digits and Ace is obligated for reaping.

"December!" someone called my name making me turn and look in the direction my name was being called from. "Oh hello Seeder." I said and hugged my friend.

"Have you seen my daughter?" she asked franticly.

"No the last time I saw her was this morning when she ate breakfast with Acelin." I answered, then froze as a scream caught me off guard.

"Mommy!" it was my youngest son Kasson mixed with his twin sister Kaitlyn's voic, they were five.

"Mommy, we lost daddy." They exclaimed, I sighed I should have left them with twins and their husbands. "Will find daddy later how about first we look for big brother and sister." I told them, I gave Seeder a sorry look and wonder off.

I punched the 12 on the elevator knowing Nerisa would be reading on the couch with and avox or someone else. When I stepped out of the elevator Acelin and Haymitch walked out of the kitchen area looking at me. "I thought you were supposed to be watching the twins" I told him as they ran over to Nerisa who was typing away on the training center laptop.

She lifted up her hand sighed homework. "That can wait watch those two." I told her turning back to my husband, I smelled the alcohol on his breath even after fifteen years he still drinks to numb the pain of the nightmares. I dance to numb my pain and sing myself to sleep or don't sleep at all.

When did all the time pass me bye, where did all those magical memories go? I still can't figure out the answer. My babies had grown up my twins were born, the girls got married. I feel so old though I'm only 27, has it really been 10 years since I won the hunger games?

Had everything been okay since then, I almost started crying at the reaping when I realize my baby boy was in it. But he wasn't picked, he was safe for now until next year. The only truly safe was Nerisa and she was grateful for every moment of it.

It seems like just yesterday my mom brought Acelin to me after my aunt passed, or just yesterday my first born was brought into the world. Were they really 12 and 10? I can't be that old. Haymitch looked at me having the same thoughts I was having. What if Acelin got reaped? What if the twins got reaped? What if I die before they get older? The last one was solely mine since Haymitch no matter how much he wants to die now a day's can't fate want let him.

"Owww.! Nessie don't hit me." I heard Acelin yell at his sister, I face palmed. She got up and left going to a room slamming the door, none of them are coming next year.

"Bed now!" I yelled at Acelin and the twins they all went to the rooms.

I sat down at the bar, an avox brought me a drink. I needed this drink to, I hadn't needed a drink this bad in many years. "Haymitch, what are we going to do?" I asked as he walked up to the bar.

"Do you want my honest answer?" he asked blankly.

"No not right now, I fear I may not like it." I answered taking a sip of my alcohol drink.

"Ma'am." A savant says and hands me a note before heading off to the elevator.

_Dear, December Raine Abernathy_

_You have been given ten years of peace, but I tell you this my dear you are not safe. Your son is next, he has always been on my list…. No one goes untouched by the president.. You are no exception, I will torture you… with his life, you will watch him die and you can do nothing about it… Remember I am the one who picks the victors… And something about you district 12 victors has made it impossible to escape._

_Sincerely President Snow_

"That bastard." I mumbled ripping up the letter and throwing in the trash. I threw my drink in the trash can as well. Kissed Haymitch on the cheek and headed towards the elevator. "I need to be alone for a while Haymitch I'll be back later."

I wondered around the victor's longue for a while picking up a book and walked around reading. In book the story's are almost predictable, girl meets boy, boy breaks girl's heart, girl fines new boy, new boy and girl get married and live happily ever after.

But "Happily Ever After" 's don't exists in this world, because life isn't fair not even close to it. There always another curve ball around the bend, always another life that we didn't saves and for that life isn't fair.

When Acelin get's chosen, me and Haymitch will be his mentors. Snow want let him live, and every year he is in more danger than the one before. And there is nothing I can do to help him.

Out of nowhere something runs into me I look down and there 14 year old Finnick Odair. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed young man?, the games do begin tomorrow." I said looking at him with a questioning look.

"I couldn't sleep." Was what he said.

"I'm December Abernathy, one of district 12's mentors. You need to go back to your floor and ask an avox's for sleeping pills so you will be rested in the morning. If you don't go this instant I will go get Mags." I told him and watched as he walked back to the elevator.

I picked the cliché book up and put it on the table beside the couch, then I went back to my floor.

Sleeping pills became my new best friend.

XOXOXOX

So what do you think, I hope you like it.

Don't you just love the motherly side of December? Isn't she scary?

So it would be awesome if you know reviewed might make me write(type) faster.

Just Saying.

La' Rae and Ninjas


End file.
